


Day 7: Wedding Day

by Paucibet



Series: 30 Day SuperCat Challange [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Cat needed to do important business outside of National City she would leave CatCo and her son in Kara’s care, trusting her fiancé to take care of things while she was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long for me to get to. I hope I post more things soon. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes and hope you like it!

Whenever Cat needed to do important business outside of National City she would leave CatCo and her son in Kara’s care, trusting her fiancé to take care of things while she was away.

Another conference call gone wrong, Cat sighed and finally made her assistant book the plane, as the technology just didn’t seem to be on board with this deal.

So on Tuesday, Kara and Carter escorted Cat to the boarding gate, seeing her off early in the morning.

With a quick kiss to Carter’s forehead and small peck on Kara’s lips, Cat turned and gave one last smile to her family before she disappeared through the tunnel, Kara watching Cat leave until she couldn’t see her anymore, already missing the woman.

Taking Carter’s hand, they turned and walked back to the car.

Half an hour later, Kara hugged Carter, before the boy opened the door and left the car. He waved his hand in goodbye before closing the door.

“See you, Ma.”

It wasn’t the first time Carter called her Ma but every time he did, Kara felt her heart swell and happy tears gathered in her eyes.

Biting her lip, Kara watched the boy until he disappeared behind the big door of St. Edmund’s Hall. A content smile settled on her lips, she sighed before nodding at the driver.

“CatCo, it is, Miss Danvers.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kara exited the car.

CatCo looked the same as always, the busy office building buzzing with people trying to get things done on time.

With distant eyes Kara made her way in, absentmindedly nodding at the security, heading for Cat’s private elevator. Stepping in Kara smiled to herself.

The first time Cat allowed her to use her private elevator and her office was when the older woman had business outside National City and to Kara’s surprise, Cat continued to let her use the elevator, at any time, once she came back, most likely as Cat seemed to enjoy seeing people’s reaction to Kara stepping out of it.

Anyone that saw Kara use both, Cat’s elevator and her office, almost suffered an aneurism as they told her that the Queen of All Media will murder her, even if she is dating the dragon.

Shaking her head, Kara stepped out of the elevator, heading for Cat’s office, ready to start the day. The articles were on Cat’s desk, neatly organised and labelled, ready for Kara to go through them.

Before Kara sat down and thrown herself into work, she walked to the bar, pulling out cold bottle of water and took a sip.

Kara was reading through the last few articles, absorbing the words, marking the mistakes, when the phone rang, making Kara snap her head sideways and looked at the machine with wide eyes, forgetting for a moment she was using cat’s office and the ring was different..

Picking it up, Kara pressed it against her ear with her shoulder as she found a pen and paper to write things down, in case she needed to.

“Cat Grant’s office, how can I help you?”

The line was silent for a moment.

“Hi, Miss Grant, I’m calling in regards to your son.”

Biting her lip, Kara felt panic creep up her spine, making her grip tightly on the edge of the desk.

“It’s Kara, Cat’s out of town. What’s wrong with Carter?”

Another pause.

“He’s in the NC General Hospital with a broken leg, a black eye.”

Kara’s heart dropped, suddenly feeling dizzy as the room was spinning. Taking a deep breath, Kara composed herself enough to reply.

“I’m going to be there in ten minutes.”

Dropping the phone back, taking her things, Kara rushed out of the office, pausing at the assistant’s desk.

“I’ll be back when I can.” Looking at the ceiling for a moment, she waved her hand in dismissal. “If I can. Have James be the head, only call if it’s an emergency.”

With a nod, Kara headed for the stairs, sprinting up to the roof, flying as soon as she opened the door, heading towards the hospital.

A few minutes later Kara was at the hospital.

Pulling her dishevelled hair into a loose bun, she jogged towards the reception, breathing heavily as she came to a stop. 

“I’m here for Carter Grant, can I see him?” Gripping the counter, Kara bit her lip in worry.

Looking up from the screen, the woman gave Kara a once over before looking back at the screen, pulling up Carter’s file. Her eyes narrowed and she eyed Kara again.

“You family?”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kara looked at her confused.

“I. Um, yes, I’m his step mom. Kara Danvers.” Kara knew where this was going and as much as she knew it, the words and realization felt like a dagger to her heart.

The receptionist narrowed her eyes again, looking back at the file before shaking her head.

“No name on the file, I am afraid I can’t let you in.”

Kara’s face fell, she gripped the counter tighter, before she hung her head, feeling defeated as she walked to the nearest chair she could see.

She tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill but the worry for Carter, the fact that they won’t let her see him was making her weak and with a silent sob, Kara pulled out her phone, dialling Cat’s private number.

Cat was in the middle of meeting when her phone vibrated, making her flinch. Excusing herself, she left the room and picked up, knowing the reason the phone would ring was if there was an emergency as it was set to ring only for Kara or Carter so with her nerves on alert she pulled out the device, worrying her lip as she saw Kara’s name blinking on the screen. .

Answering Cat heard a muffled sob and laboured breathing.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Her voice hushed, keeping her feelings under control as Kara seemed to be struggling for words and breath. 

Another sob reached Cat’s ears, sending dread settle in the pit of her stomach.

“Kara, darling, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Clutching her hand in a fist, Cat tried to stay calm, hating the fact she was so far from Kara when the girl, obviously, needed her.

Kara took a shaky breath, exhaling slowly before she spoke finally.

“Carter is in hospital, he broke his leg.” Pausing and taking another calming breath. “They won’t let me see him, Cat.” A broken tone echoed in Cat’s ears.

Widening her eyes, Cat took a moment to think before waving her assistant over.

“Call my plane, make a flight for a soon as you can, I’m going back, family emergency.” Cat ordered before she focused back on Kara.

“Kara, I’ll be there as soon as I can, I promise. Just stay there, darling, I’m coming.” With a reassuring words, Cat hung up before leaving without explaining anything, rushing to help her hero.

Two hours and a half later Cat was finally at the hospital, yelling at the receptionist for not letting her fiancé see her own son, before taking Kara’s hand, pulling the girl into the hallway, away from prying eyes, a plan in her head already in motion.

“Come with me, we’re getting married.” Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, making Cat roll her eyes but the seriousness was still there once she settled back on Kara.

“I can’t let this happen again, Kara. We can’t have you not be able to see your own son when something happens to him.” Cat’s serious eyes let Kara know just how much she meant every word.

Blushing slightly, Kara smiled at Cat, still getting unbelievably happy when Cat said Carter was also Kara’s son, her heart feeling like it could burst from love.

“Cat.” Quietly whispering, Kara tilted her head, looking at Cat with nothing but love and adoration.

A small smile graced Cat’s lips, before she nodded at Kara and tugged on her hand, leading them to the chapel.

A few minutes and two random witnesses later, Kara and Cat walked out of the room as a newlywed couple, the marriage certificate in Cat’s hands.

Smiling at each other, they made their way to the reception, a smirk playing on Cat’s face.

“My wife.” She pointed towards Kara. “And I would like to see our son, Carter Grant, please.” With a smug smile, Cat pushed the marriage certificate over the counter, pleased as the woman narrowed her eyes at them in irritation.

Checking the paper, the receptionist grimaced her face, clearly distraught at the new development and with a scowl, gave the couple the information on Carter.

With her head held high, Cat turned and headed towards the elevator, pulling Kara with her, making sure to throw a glare over her shoulder.

She is getting fired, as soon as Carter is out of here.

Stepping into the room, Kara dashed to Carter’s side, hugging the boy, her eyes tearing up as she was finally able to see Carter without her use of X ray vision.

“Carter, you ok?” Kara pulled back, smiling at her son as she sat down next to him.

“Sorry I couldn’t come sooner. The…” Her words died, unsure if she should tell Carter what happened, glancing at Cat, silently asking for help.

Stepping forward, Cat took Kara’s hand, kissing the back of her knuckles, giving her, now, wife – she still felt giddy at the thought – a smile before turning to face her son.

“The front desk gave Kara some trouble as I forgot to update the contact list and add her as your mother.” Lifting Kara’s hand, she let Cater figure out what she was hinting at.

The boy narrowed her eyes in concentration when he finally noticed the plain silver bands on their joint hands, his eyes widening as his lips stretched into a big smile, beaming over his whole face.

“You married.” His face fell into a pout. “But I wasn’t there, mom!”

Cat rolled her eyes, feeling her heart swell at his pouting face, before she ruffled his hair.

“They wouldn’t let Kara see you, as they said, and I quote, ‘you’re not his family’.” Scowling at the memory, Cat sat on the chair telling herself, that going there and yelling at the staff wouldn’t fix the situation.

Carter turned to Kara, looking her straight in the eyes with serious expression. He took Kara’s hand in his, squeezing slightly.

“Kara, you are my Ma, you know that, right?!” he asked, alarmed at the tears gathering in Kara’s eyes.

Shaking her head, Kara hugged the boy again, happy at his words while the incident still left some bitterness in her heart.

“I know, Carter, and you ARE my son.” With a smile, Kara squeezed Carter’s hand, reassuring him everything will be fine.


End file.
